Shinjiro Aragaki
Shinjiro Aragaki is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES: Playable Character, mentioned by Akihiko in The Answer *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link (female MC only) Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 17 (18) *'Date of Birth': August 11th, 1991 *'Zodiac': Leo *'Height': 177cm *'Blood Type': A *'Initial Persona': Castor *'Weapons': Battle Axe *'Arcana: '''Hierophant Shinjiro is Akihiko’s childhood friend, as well as a Senior in Gekkoukan High School. In battle, Shinjiro relies on his brute strength and wields a heavy axe. His Persona uses physical attacks (as one can determine during play, the connection he has with Akihiko even manifests in his Persona - Castor, the twin brother of Polydeuces/Pollux of the Gemini- both in this game focus on a heavy physical offensive). Tough-talking, foul-mouthed Shinjiro was one of the original Persona users who made up SEES, alongside Akihiko and Mitsuru. But during one fateful mission his Persona went out of control and accidentally killed an innocent bystander: Ken’s mother. Shinjiro forced himself away from the group after the incident. He began skipping school and living as an outcast. He also started doing shady deals with Strega in order to get drugs that could help control his Persona. Shinjiro and Akihiko have stayed in touch over the years, but Shinjiro refuses Akihiko's invitations to rejoin SEES until he learns that Ken has decided to join their group. He is fully aware of Ken's vendetta and is ready to take responsibility for his actions. Though he puts on a brave front, the guilt of having killed an innocent woman ate away at him. Shinjiro meets Ken at the site where Ken's mother was killed, during one of the full moon missions. He has no intention of resisting to Ken's attempt to extract revenge, but he warns the boy that if he continues, he could end up just like Shinjiro. The two are interrupted by Takaya while Ken struggles to go through with his plan. Takaya takes a shot at Ken and Shinjiro jumps in front of the bullet, ending his own life. This final sacrifice earns Ken's respect and inspires Akihiko's resolve. Later the members of SEES discover that the drugs Shinjiro was taking were slowly killing him. During his climactic confrontation with Nyx, the Main Character hears Shinjiro's voice cheering him on along with the voices of the living SEES members. Persona 3 / FES In the FES version, a hidden camera reveals that Shinjiro enjoys cooking shows. Shinjiro also has a love for dogs, especially Koromaru. In The Answer, it is also learned that Shinjiro joined SEES because Akihiko did. He arrived at the dorm and refused to leave soon after Akihiko moved there. Akihiko did not want Shinjiro to join, for he was afraid that he may not be able to control his Persona. ''Persona 3 Portable Shinjiro represents the Moon Arcana Social Link for the Female Protagonist route. It is available through the month of September starting September 7th on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. He shows a more caring side to him that concerns for SEES, and grows to trust the protagonist as a leader, while alluding to her of his eminent demise. Around Level 9 of his Social Link, the player may find and obtain Shinjiro's pocket watch. If the item is given to Shinjiro during the Max Social Link event before the the October Full Moon Event (where he dies), Shinjiro will survive the fatal gunshot from Takaya. He will be admitted into the Tatsumi Hospital and will not be able to join the party. It is possible to have an extra scene with him if the S.Link is maxed before October 3rd, in which the female protagonist can attempt to spend more time with him and possibly start a romantic relationship with him. By confessing her feelings for him and dismissing his attempts to desist her from pursuing him by selecting certain choices, he will finally admit to have loved her also, but knowing it would be a grave mistake for them to be together on her behalf. During the final scene in the game on a New Game+, the protagonist can choose to spend her last moments with Shinjiro if she accomplishes the above event. Gallery Image:ShinjiroClose.jpg|Shinjiro Close Up Image:Shinjiro.jpg|concept artwork Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters